southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Canción Más Ofensiva de Siempre
"La Canción Más Ofensiva de Siempre" aparece en el álbum, Clásicos de Navidad del Sr. Mojón. Fondo Esta canción es cantada por el Sr. Mojón y Kenny McCormick, cuya letra incluye todas las líneas ofensivas a lo cual a Kenny le parece muy gracioso. Letra de la canción Howdy Ho. the Virgin Mary was sleepin' When Angel Gabriel appeared He said, "You are to be the virgin mother." and Mary thought that was weird. Mary said, "I'm not a virgin. I blew a guy last year." But then Gabriel said to Mary, "My child, have no fear." cause, you can suck all the dick you want And still be a virgin, Mary. You can suck all the dick you want And still not be considered flawed. Although you went to town and sucked some semen down, You're still a virgin in the eyes of God. There was no room at the inn When Mary and Joseph did arrive. But they were so very tired, you see, And Mary had to offer a bribe. Since she had no money, How would she pay for a place to sleep? Gabriel appeared to Mary And told her not to weep. 'Cause you can suck all the dick you want And still be a virgin, Mary. You can suck all the dick you want And still be the mother of Christ. If there's no room at the inn, then it's not considered a sin to suck some dick to get a room for the night. Then, three wise men did appear Bearing gifts of myrrh and such They said that they had followed a star And missed a woman's touch. Mary thought she might pleasure them But could not take them to bed. But again, Gabriel appeared to her And this is what he said: You can suck all the dick you want And still be a virgin, Mary. You can suck all the dick you want Every one that hangs in the nation. Fellatio ain't no sin. Go on and blow those Three Wise Men And you'll still be a virgin 'cause there was no penetration! So, you can suck all the dick you want And still be a virgin, Mary. The donkey and the ox and the lambs And even the little drummer boy folks will remember your name quick. They'll say "Damn, that bitch could suck a dick!" 'Cause sucking dick brings peace on Earth and joy. 'Cause sucking dick brings peace on Earth and joy. Mary, Mary suck that dick. Letra de la canción (google translate) Howdy Ho. la Virgen María estaba durmiendo Cuando el Ángel Gabriel se le apareció Él dijo: "Usted debe ser la madre virgen". y María pensó que era extraño. María dijo: "Yo no soy virgen. Se la chupe a un chico el año pasado". Pero Gabriel dijo a María: "Hija Mía, no tengas miedo". Porque, puedes chupar todas las vergas que quieras Y aún sigues siendo virgen, María. Puedes chupar todas las vergas que desees Y todavía no se considerará defectuoso. A pesar de que fue a la ciudad y chupó un poco de semen ahí abajo, Todavía eres virgen a los ojos de Dios. No había lugar en la posada Cuando María y José llegaron. Pero estaban muy cansados, ya ves, Y María tenía que ofrecer un soborno. Como no tenía dinero, ¿Cómo iba a pagar por un lugar para dormir? Gabriel se apareció a María Y le dijo que no lloré. Porque, puedes chupar todas las vergas que quieras Y aún sigues siendo virgen, María. Puedes chupar todas las vergas que desees Y aún así ser la madre de Cristo. Si no hay sitio en la posada, entonces no se considerada un pecado por mamar la verga para conseguir una habitación por la noche. Luego, tres hombres sabios aparecieron Con regalos de mirra y tal Dijeron que habían seguido la estrella Y se perderían tocando a una mujer. María pensó que podría complacerlos Pero no podía llevarlos a la cama. Pero, de nuevo, Gabriel se le apareció Y esto es lo que dijo: Porque, puedes chupar todas las vergas que quieras Y aún sigues siendo virgen, María. Puedes chupar todas las vergas que desees Todo aquel que se cuelga en la nación. Fellatio no hay pecado. Seguir y dejar vacíos a esos Reyes Magos ¡Y usted todavía será virgen porque no hubo penetración! Porque, puedes chupar todas las vergas que quieras Y aún sigues siendo virgen, María. El burro y el buey y el cordero Y también al The Little Drummer Boy la gente va a recordar su nombre rápido. Dirán "¡Coño, esa perra podría chupar una verga!" Porque chupando vergas trae la paz en la Tierra y alegría. Porque chupando vergas trae la paz en la Tierra y alegría. María, María chupa vergas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Inglés Categoría:Doblados por la comunidad Categoría:Canciones cantadas por el Sr. Mojón Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Kenny